Once Upon A Dream
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by Maleficent; feel free to prompt or request.
1. To Be a Fallen Queen

Thanks to the great interest in my Maleficent/Diaval one shot "I know you" I thought why not do write some drabbles that have popped into my head since I've seen the movie. I hope you like this one, please feel free to request parings, incidents or prompt me. Enjoy x

She wasn't shocked when Maleficent walked into the castle during her baby Aurora's christening. Stefan had long ago confided with her that although he had indeed severed her wings she was no more dead then herself. That thought scared her, at that stage she was about to marry a man who the most powerful creature in the land wanted vengeance on. Any sensible maiden would head for the hills, but she was not sensible nor your standard maiden. She wanted the position of Queen and if Stefan was the way to it, so be it. She married him for the title, princess was never enough for her. But now seeing Maleficent she wasn't feeling so brave. By the look in her eyes she knew she was a women scorned, by her husband no less. And her poor baby was going to bare the brunt of her husband idiocy. Sure she wasn't keen on having a hoard of children to begin with, but they needed a heir and no matter how hard you try a mother will get somewhat attached to their child. And Stefan decided to send her away, her baby girl. The curse said on her sixteenth birthday yet in his panic he sent her away with those bumbling faeries. She could of had her safe in the castle until then, but of course Stefan won't listen to reason. He was a power hungry man who would rather plot to destroy Maleficent and take over the Moors than watch his own daughter grow up. And she was his Queen, his possession and as she lay in her bed illness taking over she knew that because of his greed and her own she'd never see her daughter again. 


	2. To Raise a Princess

Diaval was growing fond of the little princess. After taking care of her in his Raven form while those three imbeciles made fools of them-selves one does tend to grow a certain attachment. He wouldn't called it fatherly, he didn't know Aurora well enough for that, but like a protect big brother. He watched the little blonde haired baby turn into a cheeky toddler, a terrible ten year old and finally now nearly 16 she definitely possessed the gift of beauty. And now he was at that moment where he would finally introduce himself on here level, as a human.  
"I remember you pretty bird," she said looking Diaval straight in the eye as Maleficent waved her hand in his direction.  
"I'm Diaval, princess" he whispered as he kissed her hand. She was shocked but not scared and he was proud. He would vow to protect her, just like he does for his mistress, because he'd grown attached to the blonde terror. 


	3. To Find a Fairy Godmother

**This scenario was requested by 'I am in Loki's Army' so hopefully it's up to scratch!**

Little Aurora was wandering through the dense green forest, easily escaping the un-watchful eyes of her three Aunties. Even as a toddler like she was, she knew she loved nature. Being surrounded by trees was more peaceful to her than being with her fighting Aunties. She chased a butterfly from her cottage giggling away, following it as it weaved around trees until she lost it on a woodland trail. Being four, and incapable of being sensible, she followed the trail further away from the cottage into the leafy green forest. She saw up ahead on the trail what she thought was a human with two unicorn horns, a creature her aunties read to her about, and a pretty black birdy. Not having be taught the golden rule of staying away from strangers she gurgled as she ran towards the pretty women. The women with red lips looked shocked at the girl as the birdy laughed.  
"Up" she damned to the horned beauty. After a moment she hoisted into the women's arms and lifted. She thought the world looked prettier from this height and she could happily stay up here forever. But alas little Aurora found herself back on the ground.  
"Shoo child, run along" the woman said, and she did, in the direction she came. It was a wonder how she found herself back at the cottage when she was so lost and had no intention of going home. But she was four, it didn't matter to her, and her Aunties did even notice she was gone. And that's when Aurora concluded, in the ways only a young girl can, that the beautiful horned lady was her fairy godmother; for Cinderella had one so why couldn't she?

**I have no planned schedule of updates, as you can probably realise as I update twice within half an hour. So I basically will write & post when the mood hits me, and today seems to be one of those days so don't be surprised if I add more chapters today as well. Anyway I hoped you liked this drabble x**


	4. To Be in Love

**So this one was a request from a few guest reviewers so I hope everyone likes it x It is AU :)**

Maleficent was curious at the creature before her, she hadn't encountered one before. Her father had told her tales before he passed away about these creatures, they looked like her but with no wings or magic. Maleficent couldn't understand the point of these humans. She had heard all about their greed and did not wish to ever meet one. But standing before her now was a young human male, stealing a magic pebble. Maleficent was intrigued.  
"What is your name?" She asked the boy after she made him put back what he stole.  
"Stefan" he said in a language the same as her own.  
"I'm Maleficent and you have to leave, I'll walk you back" she said as she left on her way to the edge on of the Moors. The boy, Stefan, followed and they talked and quickly became friends, much to both of their surprise.  
"I'll promise I'll see you again" Stefan said as they reached the edge of the Moors together, and he shook Maleficent's hand like his parents taught him too.  
"Ouch" Maleficent screamed as her hand came in contact with his Iron ring. For a second she thought he did it on purpose, but he looked genuinely shocked.  
"Iron burns faeries," she whispered, afraid of telling someone her weakness. To her surprise he threw away the ring, one of the poor boys only possessions, and exclaimed to see her again.

And he did. Every few weeks when Stefan had a spare day he would trek to the Moors and yell "Maleficent" and she'll come to find him. They talked, and played, and as they grew their feelings became more. Stefan, Maleficent found, was not like the humans her father had described, for one night, a teenage Stefan told his girlfriend Maleficent that he would move to the Moors with her if she would like. Of course she said yes, she had no desire to live amongst the greed of the human world. So Stefan did, and he accustomed to the life of the Moor people well.

When the two had entered their twenties Stefan did something Maleficent wasn't expecting, he proposed. It was rare but not unheard of in the Moors, so a crying Maleficent said yes. They had a wedding beside the lake were they first met; all the Moor people were present. And suddenly the King and Queen of the Moors were expecting a child, and on a warm spring night a baby girl was born. She was as beautiful as her mother and kind as her father. "How about we call her Aurora?" Stefan exclaimed as he set eyes on his own child.  
"I'd like that," a happy Maleficent agreed. And from then on it was the three of them, Queen Maleficent, King Stefan and their beautiful magical Princess Aurora; until her true love Prince Phillip ventured to the Moors on her 16th birthday of course.


	5. To Love a Fairy

**So this is also from a request by thejumpingbean14, so I hope you especially enjoy it. I've had a lot of request which is amazing, I have a list which I'll work through to make sure everyone gets their requested drabble and in the order they reviewed. So please keep continuing to request, because I love everyone getting to read a bit of the story they imagined when seeing Maleficent. Thanks xx**

* * *

Diaval wasn't sure how everything got so messed up. As a bird life was simple, he ate, flew, slept and repeated. But being a human was such a different thing, he developed feelings. Those feelings, unfortunately for him, somehow ended up being for Maleficent. He could not deny her beauty or intelligence but for a long time she seemed off limits and he's dealt with that. But today he saw her, a bit of the real her; before Stefan betrayed her, and his attraction grew ten-fold. Saving Aurora, a girl four years ago she would have let die, from falling off a cliff was an attractive quality that he didn't expect from her. He wanted her, and he'd accepted it. Diaval hoped that somewhere she felt it too, that he wasn't some servant but a man, albeit a crow first and foremost, but a man who could take care of her. As a crow he lacked the greed and power hungriness of the average man, he would still be her wings and after four years by each other's side he understood her, at least he hopes he does.  
So here he was amongst the Moors watching her, with no doubt that she knew it. He had stopped hiding it a while ago; there was no need she would have figured it out anyway. By the look on her face he knew she needed someone to talk to so he sat beside her on the grassy bank.  
"Looks like your brains working overtime, don't strain yourself!" He said as he got her attention.  
"Tell me Diaval," she said after a minute "why did I do what I did to that little girl?" Diaval was surprised with the venerability he heard in her voice, something she's never shown him before.  
"You saved her life, there is nothing wrong with that,"  
"No not today, when I cursed her. I have condemned an innocent child to an eternity of sleep because I wanted vengeance on her father. But does he even care?"  
"You did it out of anger, honestly I think you could have done something a lot worse for what you've had done to you" he said, slowly rapping his arm around her shoulder seeing if she would shrug him off. She didn't.  
"But I should have hurt Stefan not her. She's so young yet she'll never get to grow up, never see the world and meet a prince. Because of me," she said a solitary tear falling down her left cheek.  
"But what about true loves kiss?"  
"It doesn't exist," she exclaimed.  
"Well I think you're wrong; there is someone out there perfect for everyone. Her true love will come, its fate," he whispered stroking her arm.  
"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like he'll come to her anyway, the likelihood of them meeting is slim to none,"  
"Maleficent you have 12 years to work it out, I promise you that there is a solution and between the two of us we'll find it," Diaval whispered as Maleficent leaned her head on his shoulder. He liked knowing she needed him, it felt like some small chance that one day it would turn into more.  
"Yeah maybe you're right. Thanks Diaval for helping me when I'm like this, it's not your job,"  
"It may not be but I want to help you," he whispered placing a tender kiss on her forehead. One day, he thought, I'll be kissing her lips.


	6. To Wake a Sleeping Princess

**Just a quick one requested by Palmviolet, hope you like it! To all those people requesting Aurora X Diaval your wait is nearly over, one more request first and then it's your turn! I promise you I'm trying to do this as fairly as possible but I apologise for the wait, please keep sending in requests – if you've seen a paring and want to see more just ask xx**

Aurora's first feeling as she came back into consciousness was a soft kiss on her forehead. Her true love she realised. The darkness began to give way to specks of light as the heavy feeling on her eyelids lifted. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she got used to the harsh sunlight streaming in from the towers window. As her eyes adjusted she spotted the figure standing over her,  
"Hello Fairy Godmother" she said as a shocked Maleficent finally noticed the awoken Aurora.  
"Hello Beastie," Maleficent said as she helped the Princess out of her bed.  
Aurora didn't question why her godmother could wake her up; she knew deep down the Maleficent loved her like her own child. She also didn't think about Phillip and the fact his kiss did no, good. They had just met; no one can fall in love in five minutes. But she knew that with all the anger that came with finding out Maleficent had cursed her wasn't a part of her anymore. Maleficent proved she loved Aurora, and she wouldn't have to hear her fairy godmother say it again for it to be true. In that moment she decided that if she ever had to choose between her newly found father and Maleficent, there would be no hesitation. 


	7. To Become a King

**This was a request from Elizabeth, I'm sorry it wasn't on the lines that you asked for but this one sort of took off on its own. I hope you enjoy it all the same, otherwise I'll try again x**

The human world was tough, but if you try hard enough you'll make it' at least that is what his Father used to say. Of course he didn't make it, he never became more than a shoe shiner, and he didn't really live a long and happy life. Death by disease wasn't an honourable way to go out, only the weak die young. So Stefan decided if anyone could live up to his family motto it was him, he befriended a fairy; not many humans could say that. He started out as a palace cleaner, trying work for nothing, but it was a start. He saw less and less of Maleficent as he worked seven days a week so he could feed himself. And then one of the Dukes servants died and by chance he was chosen to replace him. And he worked harder and did what he was told with no questions. That's how the rich like it his father used to say. And it took four years but he got the attention of the king, for an act he committed. His Duke wanted someone dead, and like he was taught he didn't ask questions and he put his morals aside and he did it. The king liked that and quickly took him on as his personal servant. Stefan did horrible things over his time with the king yet by the end he had no remorse. It took guts to go from poor to powerful and if killing off the weak is what he had to do then so be it. After what seemed like forever the king rode into battle against the Moor people. He didn't show his worry for the fairy queen, he was young when he loved her and although he might still feel that way he knew better to show his weakness. So when the king came back injured he had never been so grateful for Maleficent as because of her he had a chance to vain true power. And because of her trustingness and his naivety all those years ago he could get close to her with out being under threat, he could steal her precious wings, and he could become king and become what his father could not, powerful. If only he killed Maleficent when he had the chance.


	8. To Find your True Love

**Sorry about the long wait. I was frantically studying for my uni exam for the past week, but since that is over I have now welcomed in semester break with movie marathons and a promise to update more regularly. So keep sending those requests in, I have a list in order (of review date) so everything is fair and everyone is happy. Anyway enjoy this one.**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, as the prince scurried out of the cursed princess's room. It was suppose to work, he honestly thought it was going to. Maleficent was right, something that if the situation wasn't so dire she'd brag about with a not so sympathetic 'I told you so', but it wasn't good news. His poor Aurora was still sleeping. Sure he didn't believe that prince was worthy enough for the beautiful princess, not kind enough or mature. But he was their best chance.  
"I think it's time to leave" said a sad Maleficent as she kissed the princess on her forehead and headed for the exit. Diaval went to follow his mistress but a thought suddenly struck him and thinking there was no harm in trying he headed to the princess. He swiftly pecked the princess on the lips, gentle and light like he always imagined he'd do, but with no sign of movement he sadly headed for the door.  
"Wait," he heard a whisper "Diaval did you wake me up?" He turned to see Aurora rising from her slumber and he couldn't help the butterflies that invaded his stomach.  
"I guess I did," he murmured as he touched his lips in shock.  
"I knew you loved me," she laughed as she hugged Diaval quickly before grabbing his cheeks and pulling him down for another kiss. "It's better than I imagined," Aurora whispered against his lips, "I wanted to do that for quite some time". She quickly moved further away from Diaval and grabbed a hold of his hands to pull him out the door with her "Let's go find Maleficent my pretty bird, I want to surprise her".


	9. To Gain a Pair of Wings

**Sorry about the length of time between updates, believe it or not I've had this chapter for a few weeks but between going on holidays (and having a nearly unbearable distance between me and my laptop) and sleeping (because I love to sleep) I waited this long. But look no further because here is another requested AU one shot, I hope the requestee enjoys. Please keep requesting, I love being able to write something so you don't have to imagine your favourite parings/scenarios/Aus etc. Don't be shy! Feel free to request multiple times but again be aware that there will be a wait as other people get their requests written (I have 11 requests to be written currently, not including this one). **

**So anyway sorry for the excruciatingly long AN, thanks if you took the time to read it – enjoy the update **

* * *

Aurora was in awe of the majestic wings captured in the glass case; the feathers still looked shiny after all the years stuck in the bleak dungeon. She felt sick that her father did this to Maleficent and for the first time she truly understood the betrayal her god mother would have felt when she woke up wingless.  
Aurora was unsure of how to set the wings free and if they would return to their rightful owner at all, but she was going to try. Knowing that the lock would be to strong she opted for rocking the glass case in hopes it would fall. And fall it did. The case tipped off the wooden stand and came crashing down onto the cold marble floor. The glass bounced in every direction and Aurora quickly covered her face in protection. When it was over she looked and saw the wings were gone, free once more.  
It was at that moment she felt heaviness on her back. It was a feeling she couldn't really explain, but she felt off balance yet at the same time powerful. She twisted her head to see black and brown feathers rising over her shoulder and she nearly fell over in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen; she never would have thought the wings would go to the closest person and not their rightful owner. As she unconsciously stroked the wings while she contemplated what she was going to do, she couldn't help but hum in pleasure. She couldn't deny that with wings she felt so whole, that it was right.  
With great caution Aurora willed the wings to start flapping, something that she found came with as much ease as willing her legs to walk. Suddenly she began flying just above the ground. She could only explain the feeling as complete joy, it was relaxing yet exhilarating at the same time. She slowly flew out the dungeons, being careful not to damage the wings as she navigated the junk that lie around, and out into the gardens. She couldn't help the shriek of joy as she flew up into the clouds and did somersaults like she had heard Peter Pan did in the tale her Aunties had told her. It wasn't till she heard a mighty roar that she noticed the battle unfolding in the castle below her. She quickly entered the castle to see a dragon, which bares a resemblance to Diaval, fighting off soldiers who were attacking a weak looking Maleficent. She watched on knowing that although she had the wings she wouldn't have the ability to control them so she could be helpful rather than a nuisance. She watched as Diaval took out all who were attacking his mistress with either fire or a strong sweep of his tail and finally as Stefan fell from the tower window ending the battle. Aurora felt remorse for the man who shared her DNA but not enough to feel any displeasure towards Maleficent for his death. She quickly made her presence known to Maleficent and Diaval and couldn't help feel ashamed as Maleficent looked at her wings longingly.  
"I'm so sorry Godmother, I had no idea this would happen. I let them out so they could seek you but instead they attached themselves to me" Aurora said feeling horrible.  
"Don't worry Beastie; I had my time with wings. They must have chosen you for a reason, they will be more useful to you now,"  
"But do you not hate me for having something that is rightfully yours. I will try everything to return them to you".  
"Do not worry yourself Beastie, they belong to you now. Sure I'm sad but it is not your fault, you will just have to take me flying with you. Plus the wings are fitting for the new Queen of the Marshes".


End file.
